The decoration method of silicate substrate products such as commercial ceramics and glass products or the like is usually to form patterns on the surfaces of silicate substrates such as glass products by the screen printing method, offset printing method or other direct printing technologies. Therefore, it has always been expected to apply the curing organic pigment ink to the decoration of silicate substrates such as glass and ceramics or the like. After the curing organic pigment ink is printed on the paper carriers, a layer of so-called peelable cover glue (also referred to as a peelable coating) is printed thereon. The cover glue is peelable after the carriers are coated on the ceramics or glass substrates. But the curing organic pigment ink can be cured in a baking manner at a temperature of between 160 degrees Celsius and 200 degrees Celsius.
The peelable coating cannot meet the following requirements for a long period of time: (1) during the whole process from printing to peeling, the coating film is always bonded together with the color layer below it completely; (2) the coating film should keep stable easily-peeling performance; (3) when applied to the glass or ceramics, the coating film should have enough mechanical strength; (4) the component of the coated layer should have the characteristics of fast drying.
Although an improved peelable coating is recorded in some patents, for example: the application of component containing wax, vinyl copolymer and low-molecular weight acrylic acid to peelable coating is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,989; the component of peelable coating disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,705 includes petroleum wax, copolymer, and organic amine releasing agent; there is also provided a copolymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, or ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer or ethylene isobutyl acrylate suitable for use. In this patent, the releasing agent is an essential component, but schemes recorded in these patents still cannot overcome the above defects.